What About Sam?
by BubbleGirl425
Summary: Sam had been a normal 15 year old girl when the world went to hell. How can she survive after getting separated from her childhood friends Luke and Nick? Can she see them again? What really happened in the first days of the apocalypse, and how did she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first time writing a Fanfic so please feel free to review as harsh as you want (I won't take it personally) I'm probably going to continue to write this as a mini series if people want it, dont worry, i have plans that will include season 2 characters and might alter some things, but for now since this is about a whole new character, this is just an introductory chapter to her. Please give the first chapter a chance and i will try to upload whenever i can (i have alot of free time) Thank you :)**

Sam had been surviving in the apocalypse for about 3 years now. It all started when she was 15 and a junior in high school. Her life was so easy then, her only worries was passing her French test and finding a date to homecoming. She had remembered her last "normal day" so vividly. Waking up to her annoying alarm clock and pressing snooze until her mom woke her up. Walking to school with her childhood friends Nick and Luke. They were seniors at the time, but they had known each other since before they could remember. Sam's mom was close friends with Nick's uncle, Pete who lived a few houses down the street with his sister and Nick's mom Andrea. As for Luke, he lived around the block but was always hanging out with Nick. They treated Sam as a littler sister, and she treated them as the big brothers she never wanted. They would just annoyer her and tease her at school all the time, but she loved them as if they were actually her brothers. She missed them so much, almost as much as her mother, who died very early in the apocalypse. They were all at school when the dean spoke on the announcements, she remembered his voice so clear.

"Students, there has been a national epidemic going on right now. You are to walk, in an orderly fashion to your bus that will take you home. All your parents have been notified this and should be waiting for you to get home. Please, I want all of you to be safe."

Then there was panic, people thinking that there was a terrorist attack, others thinking that aliens were attacking. Sam was worried but stayed calm, as she made her way to her locker to return her books. She said bye to her friends Sadie and Jon, who walked by and waited. As she expected, she saw Luke and Nick walking down the hall to her, carrying nothing.

"Where's all your crap?' She asked.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked her back.

"I mean your books and shit." She responded while turning a little to show them her backpack.

"Nothing's gonnna be due tomorrow with this 'national epidemic' thing going on." Luke responded.

"Whatever, but I don't want to hear you guys complaining when you start failing your classes"

They started to walk home, barley noticing how crammed the streets were with cars filled to the brim and the excessive amount of AVs for the school season. As they approached Sam's house, she said bye and unlocked the door. She already noticed that her mother's car was gone, implying that she was still at work (being a single mom isn't easy you know). Curious as to what was actually going on, she turned on the news and couldn't believe her eyes.

"..Panic in the streets while the dead have seemingly come back to life and are feeding on the living." The news reported stated while it looked like he was standing in a city and there was a lot of people running around behind. His report was cut short by somebody coming up behind him and taking a bite right out of his neck. Blood squirted everywhere as another person came and bite his hand. The screen went black for a few moments while tears started to fill Sam's eyes. Then it came back on with "standby" on the screen. Sam rushed through her bag to find her phone, which had 3 missed calls from Mom and 2 voicemails. She listened to the first one.

"Sweetie, its mom, I'm going to try to come home ok? Just stay there and wait for me, don't talk to anyone until I get there," She could hear muffled screaming in the background. "I have to go, I'll see you soon Sammy"

Sam was now really worried as to what was going on at the restaurant her mother worked at. The only other time her mom called her Sammy was when her father died in that car crash a few years ago, other than that Nick and Luke would call her it to annoy her, if only they knew she actually loved it. She pressed play on the second voicemail now. Her mother's voice was heard but was full of tears.

"Sam, I don't think I'm gonna make it home. I need you to go to Pete and Andreas house Ok? Tell then I can't make it, they'll keep you safe. I love you." The voicemail ended.  
>Sam could feel the tears coming up, but pushed them back down. This was not a time to start crying. Sam had always been a tough girl, and this was the toughest thing that she had ever had to do. She grabbed her phone and ran to Pete's house. To her surprise Luke opened the door and she immediately hugged him. "Luke! Where's Pete, I need him to take me to the restaurant."<p>

"Hey, calm down, he's in the back room." Luke said.

Sam went back there to find Andrea packing bags and Pete opening his gun case for his hunting rifles.

"Sam!" Andrea rushed over to her with open arms. "Where's your mother?"

"She's still at work, could you give me a lift over there?" Sam asked

"Well, sweetie, your mom actually called me and told me to take you out to the country with us." Pete said

"What! What about her? We can't just leave her here!" Sam started to protest.

"Relax she said she's gonna find another way out ok? Just come with us for now" Pete responded

Nick came down the stairs with a bag, "Y'all ready?" He asked.

"Yup, let's get a move on." Pete ushered us all to his truck. Sam could hear screaming from all over and the distant sound of car horns.

"Pete, we shouldn't take the main road out, go the back way" Andrea told him.

"I know I ain't stupid!" He responded sitting down in the driver's seat with Andrea in the passenger's seat.

Sam sat between Nick and Luke in the back seat for what felt forever until they reached a road block. There were government cars everywhere, with soldiers holding guns.  
>Pete got out of the car "What is all this shit?" He asked one of the soldiers,<p>

"Sir, we're gonna need you to get back into your vehicle." The Solider responded coldly.

"Like hell I will, not until you tell me what's going on!" Pete demanded.

"Uncle Pete just get back into the car please." Nick pleaded from Sam's left.

"Nick, just stay out of this!" Pete snapped back. "Look, I just want to know why the roads-"Pete took a step forward until the solider raised his gun.

"Sir, im not gonna asked again. Please return to your vehicle now!" Pete stepped back before hearing a gunshot to the right of the car. There was a whole bunch of the undead making its way to the main road. There was no way the car was making it out if this jam. "Everybody out!" Pete yelled over the sound of gunshot. Luke took Sam's hand and lead here after Pete. Sam kept looking around to see soldiers killing people who she didn't know if they were dead already. Eventually more people followed their lead and began to start a crowd, trying to get off the main road. There were so many people and Sam started to fall behind, eventually, her hand slipped out of Luke's firm grip.

"SAM!" He yelled over the crowd of people.

"Nick? Luke?" Sam tried to yell, but her voice was crushed by the sound of hundreds of screaming people. Sam was terrified so she ran. She ran and ran and ran until she made it to a forest. She walked until she was a car.

"Hello?" She asked nobody answered. She got closer until she saw that it was a police car that crashed. She walked around the car and to her horror, saw trails of blood, and a dead cop lying there. She then began to break down and cry. She cried for her mom, who was probably dead, for all her friends at school her were probably dead, and for losing Nick and Luke, her closet thing to a family. After she was done, she swore to never cry again, and to find Luke and Nick again. So she got up on her feet and walked until she couldn't walk no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pushed that memory as far in the back of her head as she could. She didn't want to think about how she used to be so weak. She just kept looking forward and decided to live this life she was now forced to. After that day she wondered from place to place, group to group, always picking up on ways of survival and eventually became a very good walker killer. Ok, let's rephrase that, she was badass. Her weapon of choice was a Medieval War hammer she found in an abandoned house. It was like scythe, but the sharp part was pointier, and it was only about 2-3 feet long. She would swing it with all her might at a walker and down they would go. She was also very flexible and fast. 12 years of gymnastics would do that to a person. She had never really like gymnastics because of all the work, but now she loved her mom for making her take it.

Right now, she was walking through a forest, and did not know where the hell she was. The last time she saw any location signs, it said she was in Tennessee, so that's where she thought she was. She had a song stuck in head and just couldn't get it out. So she did the most "logical" thing she could think of and decided to sing it out of her. "And I Would Walk 500 Miles And I Would Walk 500 More!" She didn't care if any walkers had heard her, she could take care of them easily. Her goal right now was to find some shelter for tonight, maybe her voice will attract some friendly folk. Sam kinda laughed to herself at that thought and continued to keep singing, she hadn't met some friendly folk for a few months now. All there was were bandits out here, that she could easily take care of but taking on the "scared girl" aspect. They believed her every time.

"When I'm Lonely, Well, I Know I'm Gonna Be, I'm Gonna Be The Man Who's Lonely Without You" She used to hate this song because Luke and Nick would always sing it around her just to annoy her. But now she liked it because it reminded her of them. She wondered if they were still alive, out there surviving. _"Naw,"_ she said to herself _"even if they were alive what were the chances of me seeing them again?" _That's when she stopped singing and turned around to where she heard a twig break and pulled out her gun. "Holy shit. Luke?"

**1 Day Earlier **

Luke and his group had been travelling for about 3 days now after the visit from Carver. Everyone was miserable, tired and hungry. They had just rationed our last but of food out and decided this was a good spot to rest for the night.

"I got first watch." Luke said sitting down against a tree.

"You had it last night, why don't you let me do it?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine Nick, besides you look more tried to me." Luke responded. Luke still was worried about Nick. He kept saying he was fine, but Luke could tell something was up. Carlos found some wood, and they used it to make a fire. Carlos and Sarah slept by each other, same with Rebecca and Alvin. Clementine, still not fully in the group, positions closer to the other side by Nick and Luke. She was out like a light that night. About an hour later everyone was asleep, at least that's what Luke thought when Nick got up and sat next to Luke.

"Hey man, I thought I'd, ugh help you stay awake. I'm having trouble sleeping." Nick said.

"Sure man that's fine." Luke responded.

The only thing that could come to his mind was the time him, Luke and Sam decided to walk down town to the gas station. "Hey," Nick said, "Do you remember that time Sam was hungry so, we walked to the gas station together and you stole a candy bar so the clerk chased us with a broom?"

"Wow, I totally forgot about that, and then Sam was so mad that we got banned from going there because that cute guy from school worked there?" Luke responded

Nick Laughed "Oh man, I totally forgot, and then she made us buy her lunch for a week!"

They both laughed for a while, then it was quiet. "She was one hell of a girl. They don't make them like her anymore." Luke said in the silence.

"Clem kinda reminds me of her ya know? The way she talks back to us? God, I miss her so much" Nick said, his face fell into a frown.

"Maybe she's still out there, she was tough man. God, it's all my fought too, if only I just help on tighter, maybe-"Luke stared to say but Nick interrupted

"Hey! Don't you dare say that, it's not your fault ok? There was so many people on that road that night, I thought I lost you guys too." Silence.

"Thanks man, that means a lot but, I know what I did. I don't even want to imagine what happened to her." Luke said breaking the silence again.

"Just don't beat yourself up on it ok? Imma try to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Nick said, going back to his sleeping bag.

Luke nodded and got back to focusing on the surrounding area of the group, well, half focusing. He still couldn't get Sam out of his head, I mean she was basically his little sister, who he was supposed to keep safe, and it was his fault she's dead or god knows where. Luke had a hard time focusing that night.

**The Next Day**

They started their walk late that morning since they were almost to the mountains. They were walking for a good 3 hours when Clem walked up to Luke.

"Who's Sam?" She asked

"Sam? What are you talking about?" Luke asked back.

"I heard you and Luke talking about someone named Sam last night." Clem said

"Oh, well she was just someone that me and Nick knew before all this that was close to us." Luke rubbed that back of his neck nervously.

"Why do you blame yourself for what happened to her?" Clem asked again

"You know, it's not polite to ask questions about a conversation you eased dropped on." Luke responded

"It would help if you talk about it you know." Clem said walking closer to Luke.

"Persistent. Just like her." Luke sighed. "Well, we told her mom that we would keep her safe in the begging of this thing, and we made it to a high way. There was road blocks so we couldn't get through. Then a bunch a walkers came out of nowhere and soldiers started to shoot. We all got out of the car and I grabbed her hand to lead her away but there was so many people that she slipped through. We tried to find her afterwards but we never did." Luke was quiet after that and Clem regretted asking

"You know, that's not your fault. That was early on in this, we all made mistakes in the early days, that's how we learn to become better survivors." Clem Fell back to leave Luke to his thoughts. _"She had a good point" _he told himself

They walked for about 3 more hours when Luke stopped them "You hear that" Sounds like someone's…singing?" They all listened and that's when they heard it. A voice northeast of where they were huddled up was singing a song. "Clem, come with me and let's check it out." Clem nodded and followed Luke to the sound of singing. "Wait, I think I know this song. Me and Nick would always sing it." As they got closer they saw that it was a girl who looked about her late teens, early twenty's. Luke used his hand to show Clem to stay there as he walked to get a better look at the girl when a twig snapped. The girl whipped around with her gun pointed. Luke couldn't believe his eyes.

"Holy shit. Luke?" The girl asked.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Sam couldn't believe her eyes, so she just stood there, blinking, thinking that after every blink Luke would just disappear. But he didn't, he stayed right there with his mouth open, like he was gonna say something but the words never came out. Slowly, Sam walked over to him, lowering her gun. When she was close enough she couldn't stop her instincts from kicking in and wrapped her arms around him. Luke returned the hug back to her. 

"Oh my god, Sammy, I-I can't believe you're still alive, I thought you were dead!" Luke said, still in shock as they released from their hug. "How did you do it?"

"Well first, you know how much I hate being called 'Sammy' and second, I could ask to same to you. Anyway, I just passed from group to group, trying to stay alive. What about Nick, Pete and Andrea, I mean I guess I know what happened-"She started to say before Luke cut in.

"Nicks still alive, he's back with our group back there, but Pete and Andrea weren't so lucky." Luke told her rubbing the side of his arm and looking down.

"'Our group'?" She asked him until she noticed Clementine walking over. 

"Yeah, this is Clementine." Luke told her gesturing to Clem.

"Hi Clementine. I see you replaced me already." Sam told him nodding towards Clem.

Luke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "What! I would- I Could never-"

"Dude, calm down, it was a joke. I can see you're still gullible." Sam told him. Clem smiled, she could tell that she was going to like Sam.

"I wasn't the gullible one, you know that was Nick. Speaking of Nick, let's go see him" Luke said, leading the way back to the group. "So, I heard what song you were singing." Sam blushed "I thought you hated that song?" Luke asked

"I do, but it reminds me of you guys." Sam smiled and looked at Luke who smiled back and put his arm around her as a hug while they made their way back to "camp".

"God, we thought you'd never come back, who the fuck is-"Rebecca started to say before Nick pushed passed her to get a better look. 

"Sam!" He said giving her a hug, who hugged back.

"Nick oh my god, it's been forever… and you still smell the same. Like shit." She said back to him. Both she and Luke laughed at her joke, Nick didn't seem to find it funny though "Man, the apocalypse really made you too miserable fucks." She said looking around the group. Luke noticed this and introduced her.

"Ughh, guys, this is Sam, me and Nick knew her before the world went to shit." Sam waved to them. "That's Rebecca and Alive, and that's Carlos and his daughter Sarah." Sarah went to say hi before Carlos held her back and shook his head. Sarah looked sad, but obeyed her father's orders. "Well, we should probably get going, who knows if Carvers still coming, and if he is how far he is behind us."

"Who's Carver?" Sam asked

"I'll explain on the road, but for now, everybody grab your things and let's get going."

Luke, Nick, and Sam were in the front of the group talking about who knows what. They were followed by Rebecca and Alvin, then Carlos and Sarah. Clem was in the back, since Luke and Nick were really her only friends in the group. Clem couldn't stop noticing how happy Nick seemed. She thought that having Sam here was good for him, considering all the lose he had to deal with and no time to mourn. She wanted to go up next to them because she was lonely, but decided it was best to let them catch up for now.

Luke and Nick told Sam all about how crazy Carver was and why they had to leave. Sam told them about all the people she'd meet and how they taught her how to survive. Nick asked about her unique weapon choice and she just smiled. "Oh this thing," She told him, "Has saved my life more than anyone ever has." After walking for a few hours it was getting dark. "Ok guys," Luke said. "I think it's time to set up camp."

"Dad, I'm hungry." Sarah complained 

"Sarah, you know that we already gave out all the food we have." Carlos felt terrible that he didn't even think to save Sarah some of his ration.

"Oh, here, I have a granola bar." Sam put here bag on the ground and searched for the bar. Clem couldn't help but notice that she had a notebook and colored pencils in there. Before Clem could get a better look, Sam found the bar and zipped up her bag. "Here." She said as she handed Sarah the bar. 

"Thanks" Sarah Said.

"Yes, thank you Sam." Carlos said. Sam thought it was weird that Carlos had to say thank you too, but Carlos was just so distressed that he had to put his daughter through this. They were on the road before, but they had never had a mad man after them.

Carlos took first shift that night. Of course, Sarah was next to him, followed but Rebecca and Alvin. Luke, Nick, Clem and Sam all sat next to each other. 

"So, Clem, Luke told me how they found you. It's nice to know I'm not the only new person here." Sam told Clementine. 

"At least you know Luke and Nick and wasn't locked in a shed." Clementine said

"Yeah they told me about that. Nick feels really bad, but as you probably found out, he's kinda a hothead with no brain sometimes." Sam laughed at her own comment and Clem smiled "So, you were bit by a dog?"

"Yeah, I actually think its name was Sam." Clem said and giggled a bit. "Now that I think about it, he kinda looked like you." Clem and Sam both laughed.

"Wow, thanks that helps my self-esteem." Sam said, they both laughed again.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Nick asked turning away from his conversation with Luke.

"Oh, just how you and Luke spend so much time together." Sam said with a smile. Clem snorted and started laughing. Nick frowned and turned away, "Now I remember why I hated you so much." He said.

"Please, you know you love me." Sam said as she patted his back. "Well, I'mma get some sleep, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." 

"Yeah me too." Clem said and they both layed down on the hard forest floor. Luke and Nick also went to sleep too. This was the first night in a long time that the four of them went to bed happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the group had ran out of food, and were extra tired. Before they thought they couldn't make is any longer, they noticed an opening in the woods and decided to take a break. That's when Alvin spotted the valley. Clem took out her binoculars to look across it.

"See anything?" Luke asked, looking up from his map.

"I see a tiny house by the bridge." She responded

"How big is it?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah Clem, how big is the 'tiny house by the bridge'?" Sam asked, making Nick, and Clem laugh expect for Carlos, who was totally unamused.

"Anything else?" Luke asked.

"Ughh, yeah, there's a big building on a hill, with….a lift or something? I don't know." Clem told them.

"That might be the Ski Resort, it sounds like a good place to spend the night. We should probably go across the bridge. How about Me, Sam, and Clem?" Luke said

"Sounds good." Sam said picking up her weapon.

"I don't think that's a good idea Luke, they're just children." Carlos told them.

"Look dude, I'm 18 and have surviving in this shit mess by myself since the beginning, I think having 3 people, who can take of themselves, crossing a bridge is going to be fine." Sam told him, annoyance in her tone. Carlos backed down and let them go.

"Hey!" Nick said jogging over to him with his rifle in his hands. "I can go too."

"No, Nick its fine I think we got it." Luke told him.

"Luke, I'm fine, really." Nick pleaded.

"We already have enough people, let's go." Luke walked away before Nick could protest some more.

"I'll cover you guys then!" Nick shouted back.

"Sorry about volunteering you guys, it's just, you were the only people I could trust my life in right now, Nick still seems a little on edge." Luke told them when they were a good distance away from the group.

"I've noticed that but, why are you so worried and why is he like that?" Sam asked. Luke just realized he didn't get to tell Sam how long ago Pete died.

"Pete actually died about a week ago, and Nicks not taking that too well. Andrea also died about a month ago too. He just seems so agitated, and he doesn't think before he takes action and I don't need him having someone's blood on his hands. And with all this Carver shit…" Luke explained to her and Clem.

"It's been five days, why would Carver still be after us?" Clem asked.

Luke was quiet for a moment to think about how to explain this. "What's the most important thing in this world? What's something that everyone wants?"

"Well, I could really go for a shower." Sam told them

"It's family." Luke said answering his own question. "It's a tough world out there without people you can trust."

They were approaching the bridge when they saw too walkers and covered behind a rock.

"Ok ,I have a plan, I'll-"Before Luke could finish his plan Sam jump from behind the rock and snuck up behind the walkers. She kicked the one standing up and as it went down she dug the pick end of her hammer into its skull. Pulling it out with ease (You could tell she'd done this a million times before) she swung around and killed the one sitting down who had just noticed her.  
>"I'm sorry, you were saying?" She said to Luke while whipping the blood off her weapon onto one of the walker's shirts.<p>

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten killed!" Luke told her walking over with Clem behind him.

"Dude relax, I've done that tons of times before, you don't have to protect me, I'm my own bodyguard now." Luke smiled at her comment remember their days at high school together. Sam had been a sophomore and Luke and Nick were seniors. To annoy Sam in the halls they would say they were her "body guards" and would walk her to all her classes, one of them in front of her, and other behind her, and if any boy tried to talk to her, they'd scare them away. She always told them to leave her alone, but secretly, she loved it since people would make a passage way for them.

They made their way across the bridge, making sure to walk on the metal part and not the wood when they noticed two walkers heading there way. They took a step back when they noticed another one coming from behind.

"I got it." Luke said taking out his machete and walking towards it, stepping on the wood.

"Luke wait!" Sam called back to him noticing this, and began to follow. Clem then followed too, not wanting to take on two by herself. Before they knew it, Luke fell through the bridge, and in an attempt to grab him, Sam fell too. There was three bars a good 4 feet apart from each other. Luke was holding on by his hand and his foot, both on different bars. Sam, on the other hand, had fallen down father and was only holding on by her hands to a bar, just like monkey bars.

"Luke!" Clem called from up top.

"I'm fine, I'm just stuck!" Luke called from under the bridge.

"I'm not!" Sam yelled, her face already getting red.

"Clem! Behind you!" Luke yelled.

Clem turned around to see both walkers from earlier coming after her. She grabbed her hammer, and just like Sam, hit the closet one in its leg, knocking it down. While under the bridge, Sam was trying to swing her legs up to the other bar, but in the process lost her gripped and her left hand fell.  
>"Aghhh!" She yelled trying to reach back up and eventually grabbing onto the bar.<p>

"Sam, just hold on ok, we need to-"

"ARHHH!" Luke heard Clem scream and looked up to see her dangling off the side of the bridge.

"Clem!" He yelled. Luckily, Clem managed to pull herself up and continue her fight against the walker. Sam was breathing heavily now and Luke could see sweat coming off her forehead, and panic in her eyes. He looked up to see how Clem was doing and saw she had his machete and was shoving it into the walker's mouth. She then grabbed a pole and handed it to him. He stepped on it, and it broke. Standing on one bar, and using his left hand to keep his balance by holding onto the metal, he bent down and gabbed Sam's hands, pulling her up. After climbing onto the bridge, he pulled Sam up again so she could join them.

"Holy SHIT that was hard!" Sam yelled panting and putting her hands on her knees.

"You guys ok?" Clem asked.

"Oh… so…. now you're worried about me….. huhh?" Sam told her still trying to catch her breath. Seeing Clem's hurt expression, she stood up straight and began walking towards the other side of the bridge, Luke and Clem following, "I'm just messing with you," She told her, "But the real question is 'How the hell did you do that?' ok, that was badass, for a person your size."

"Wow, it started out nice, then turned rude." Clem told her with a smile. They continued to walk down the bridge until Luke noticed someone walking towards them with a rifle in his hands. He held up his hand to stop the girls. "You see him?" He asked.

"Yeah," they both responded, Sam grabbed her gun and hid it behind Luke's back. Luke noticed this,

"Clem, you do the talking." He said.

"What! Why me?" She asked.

"Because, if Luke does, he'll get into a fight, if I do, I'll shoot the guy, besides, who's gonna shoot a little girl?" Sam said.

"I'd shoot me." Clem said.

"Well, then me and Sam will shoot him before that happens." Luke reassured her.

"Well, who are you?" The Stranger asked, still walking over.

"Well, who's asking?" Luke said.

Clem ignored Luke and answered his question. "I'm Clementine, that's Luke and Sam."

"Clementine, Luke, and Sam." The man repeated. "You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?"

"I'm not an asshole." Clem said.

"Are you calling me an asshole?" Luke asked.

"Well, if she is, she has a point." Sam said laughing.

"You folks heading up north like everyone else?" He asked

"'Everyone else?'" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I get about a group walk through here a day."

"Did you see someone named Christa?" Clem asked

"I don't know, maybe?" He said

"Really!" Clem said.

"No like, I really don't know, I get a lot of people come through here a day. Anyway, you look like you could use some help. I have some food in that cabin back there if you're hungry." The Stranger said.

"That's awful kind of you." Luke said, with a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Sam added.

"No catch, I just… What the fuck?" The Stranger was looking behind them and pointed his weapon. They all turned around to see Nick, running up to them, with his rifle up. The Stanger, then lifted his in an attempt to defend himself.

"No, no no, he's with us!" Luke said, trying to get him to lower his weapon.

"Nick stop!" Sam yelled with Luke. But it was too late, there was a gun shot and Sam hit the ground, followed by Luke and Clem. They looked up to see blood splattering from the Strangers neck, with his hand covering the wound. He lifted his gun, but stumbled backwards falling off the bridge to his death.


	5. Chapter 5

Clem and Luke ran over to the edge to get a better look. When Luke turned around Sam could see the anger in his face. "Luke, wait…" She tried to stop him, but he walked right through her.

"Dammit Nick I told you not to shoot!" Luke yelled at him.

"What! Who was that guy?" Nick asked

"Why didn't you wait for the signal?" Luke asked anger still in his voice.

"Why did you shoot?" Clem also joined in on this.

"How was I supposed to know, he was aiming his weapon and you guys gave me a clear shot!" Nick yelled back at them.

"That shot rang out for miles, now let's go. We gotta get off this bridge." Luke said signaling for the rest of the group, who had now joined on the bridge, to follow. When they finally reached land, Rebecca was the first to speak. "Who the fuck… was that?" She asked in between her pants.

"I don't know" Luke said

"It looked like he had a gun on you." Alvin said.

"Exactly! That's why I shot him! He was gonna shoot!" Nick defended himself.

"Ohh was he now?" Luke said "You should have just waited for the signal!"

"Can you guys calm down please? Fighting does not get you anywhere!" Sam spoke up.

"Well, what did you guys see?" Alvin said nodding towards Clem and Sam. "Was he gonna shoot?"

Sam looked at Nick sympathetically, "No, no he wasn't."

"Is that true Clementine?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that's true, we were signaling for Nick not to shoot."

"Whatever, fuck you Luke, you've been on my case all week!" Nick said

"And why do you think that is huh? Look I know Pete was close to you but-"

"Don't you fucking talk about him asshole, you wer-"Carlos stepped in to stop the fighting.

"Luke, can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah," Luke passed Nick, without even looking at him and followed Carlos to the opposite tree line. Rebecca, Alvin and Sarah were sitting by a log and Nick was sitting on a bench outside the little house. He had in face in his hands. Clem saw Sam walk over to him and talk to him. When she tried to put a hand on his shoulder, he nudged her away. Clem could see the hurt in her face, as she walked into the house. Probably to see what's in there. Clem was going to stop to talk to Nick when Alvin stopped her and asked her if she could look for food in the house. Clem agreed and continued to walk over to Nick.

"You know she just wants to help." Clem told him.

"Yeah, I know." Nick said, looking up from the ground and looking up at Clem. "By the way, thanks for the help back there." He looked over to Luke and Carlos. "I'm sure there talking about me right now, 'Luke, he's becoming a danger to the group.'" Nick mocked Carlos's accent. "So who was that guy, I swear it looked like he was gonna shoot?"

"I don't think he was." Clem said

"Aw fuck. Really?" Nick looked down again and checked his wrist "Shit."

"What is it?" Clem asked.

"It's just… Pete's watch, I left it at the cabin." Nick said banging his hand on the bench. "Dammit!"

"Is this is?" Clem said reaching into her bag and pulling out the watch she found in the cabin.

"Oh my god, yeah it is. Thanks Clem." He said as he smiled at her. She then decided to join Sam inside and look for food like Alvin asked her to. When she opened the door, she saw Sam trying to open a chest with a bobbie pin. "Shit." She said as the bobbie pin broke. "It's not big enough." Clem walked over to where Sam was and looked on a shelf, which had a survival knife on top, with the initials WM. "Here, try this." She said as she handed the knife to Sam.

"Thanks," Sam took the knife and tried to open up the chest again while Clem examined the room. It was tiny with just a bed, a fireplace and a chest, with cans of food everywhere. She walked around to look at bed when she heard a click.

"Bingo!" Sam said opening the chest which had some books and two cans of food. She grabbed the cans of food handing them to Clem, "Here, you can have those, do what you want." She told her as she rummaged through the books. As Clem turned around and saw Alvin walk in.

"Here." She said hanging him one.

"Aw, thanks Clem, this will really help Rebecca." He looked at the can and then back at Clem, "Hey, it kinda looks like you." He said pointing to the girl on the can, who had short pigtails like Clem. Sam gave a small laugh but Clem stood there with an expressionless face. "Hey, you know, we've been out of food, and Rebecca's eating for two and it would just really help if we kept this just between us you know?" Clem's face turned into a frown and Sam stopped flipping through a book, waiting for Clem's answer. "Rebecca can have it." She said, Sam continued to flip through the book.

"And what about you Sa-"before Alvin could finish, Sam cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, you're fine, go on and give it to her, I won't tell."

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot." He glanced outside to see that Nick has joined Carlos and Luke. "It's too bad for Nick he was a good guy…" Sam looked up from her book, "He's still a good guy, he's just, losing it. God knows were not perfect. Hell, I'm glad you guys are with us." Alvin said as he left the house. Sam sighed and closed the book she was reading and threw it into the chest, "Nothing good." She said.

Sam got up from the floor and looked out the window to see a hoard of walkers coming this way from the bridge. "Oh shit, we gotta go!" She said running outside to warn the others.

"Walkers!" Clem said to the group as they walked over.

"Yeah, I know we saw. Alright guys we gotta get moving, let's go." Luke said and leaded the way to the Ski Lodge.


	6. Chapter 6

They made it, finally, to the Ski Lodge after about an hour of walking. After climbing the steep hill they made their way to the deck. Rebecca stopped to take a break and Alvin comforted her. Luke and Clem walked over to the edge of the deck to chat, while Carlos was talking to Sarah. Sam and Nick were the only ones surveying their surroundings by looking into the Ski Lodge. It looked abandoned, but it was hard to tell. Nick moved closer to Sam, and she walked away. She was still upset at Nick for killing an innocent man, even if it was an accident, and for pushing her away when she was the only one who was trying to comfort him. "Sam..." He called after her, but she just ignored him. She already knew what he was gonna say. He followed her to the edge of the deck, just as Luke and Clem left.

"Sam, look… I'm sorry, I know you were just trying to help and I was an asshole, I shouldn't have said that." Sam remembered when they have gotten off the bridge and everyone was on Nick's case. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, as she knew what it was like to lose people close to you. She tried to talk to him about Pete, but he just pushed her away and said _"It's not the same like you and your mom!"_

"Look, its fine I get it. But you need to get that we've all lost people in this shit world, and not just people in our family, people that we cared about and loved!" Sam walked away. "_Who was she talking about?" _Nick asked himself as he watched her walk down the deck. That's when he saw three strangers come from the opposite side of the deck towards them, one holding a rifle.

"Who the fuck are you people?" He shouted at them. Nick saw Sam grab her gun and make her way back to the group, with her gun still pointed on them. The whole group huddled together. I grabbed out my rifle and aimed at the opposing group, who had gotten closer.

"I ani't gonna ask again!" The man holding the rifle said.

"Yo old man, you better drop that rifle!" Nick shouted. By this time, Luke had made his way over, weaponless. "Everyone just calm down." He said.

"Who are you people? Are you trying to rob us?" A women with an Indian accent said.

"Excuse me bitch, but do I look like a fucking thief?" Rebecca said. Sam could fell something push her and looked down to see Clementine walking to the front of the group. 

"Kenny?" She said. The man holding the rifle looked at her, then back at the group, then looked at her again this time realizing who this person was. His face was full of shock as he lowered the weapon.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Luke asked as Clementine ran up hugged the man.

"I'll take that as a yes." A different stranger with a red sweater said.

"These people with you?" The man, Kenny, asked Clementine. She nodded. "We can talk inside." He said.

"Great, I just started dinner." The man with the red sweater said. Sam looked at Luke and shrugged as she lowered her gun and followed the strangers inside, everyone else followed. They all walked in, and were in awe to see a full, and glowing Christmas trees, and actual lighting.

"Please, do make yourselves at home. You can leave your things over there." The man with the red sweater, Walter, said pointing to a bench.

"Like hell we will!" Rebecca said crossing her arms.

"Look, you're our guest here, there's no reason to worry." Walter said.

"How about he puts his rifle down then too?" Nick said nodding to Kenny.

"Clem, can you vouch for these people?" Kenny asked her. Clem looked around the group, then back at Kenny, "Yeah," She said. "They're cool."

"Dad look, a Christmas tree!" Sarah said.

"Not now Sarah." Carlos said

"Isn't it great, we found it all in storage?" The Indian women said. Kenny looked at her, and she looked at him, almost like they were having a mental conversation. That's when Kenny walked over to the bench and placed his rifle down. Sam looked at Luke and they both nodded while walking over to put their weapons down. The rest of the group followed. Walter went to start dinner, Sarah and Sarita were decorating the Christmas tree, and Clem and Kenny sat by the fire to catch up. The rest of the group headed upstairs. After talking for a bit everyone but Carlos, Rebecca and Alvin came down the stairs. Sam walked right past everyone and went to grab her back, while Luke and Nick asked if they could do anything to help. Kenny, Luke and Nick walked outside to get some supplies before the storm hits, so Clem went to help Walter with dinner. That's when she noticed Sam sitting alone in the cafeteria like tables. 

"What are you doing?" She asked her. Sam looked up, almost startled, as if she didn't even notice Clem walk up. 

"ohh, just drawing I guess." 

"Can I see?" Clem asked, intrigued.

"Sure." Sam swung the notebook around to show Clem a drawing of Luke and Nick. It looked so real that for a moment, Clem thought she was looking a picture, not a drawing. "Woah." She said.

"I know, it's not that great." Sam said.

"No, it's… it's amazing." Clem reassured her.

"I have more if you want to see?" Sam flipped through her book to show Clem a bunch of drawings of people Clem never seen before. "Who are all these people?" Clem asked.

"Oh, just people I've met over the years. Most of them are dead, some I don't even know what happened." Clem couldn't help but notice a boy in multiple drawing throughout the book. "Who's that?" She asked, stopping Sam from flipping through and pointed to the boy. 

"Ohh, that's just some guy I knew." Sam said, she sounded sad, as she turned the book around so she could see it and flipped back to the page of Luke and Nick. Clem could see she struck a nerve and walked away so Sam could continue her drawing and thoughts of the past.

Clem continued to walk around the Lodge, talking to everyone and helping how she could. Eventually, dinner was ready. Embarrassed about her drawings, Sam put them back into her bag before anyone could see. It was bad enough that Clem saw, but she also noticed Jimmy, hopefully, she believed Sam when she said he was just some guy. Of course, Sam sat with her new group.

"So, what do you guys think about this Kenny fellow?" Sam asked.

"He's kinda an asshole." Luke said.

"Oh, well, it sounds like you guys have a lot in common." Sam laughed. Luke then noticed Clementine walking over and raised his hand, just as Kenny raised his, saying "over here Clem." Clem looked at Luke, to Kenny, but ultimately, choose Luke. She decided that it was best to stay with her new found group. Sam could see the hurt in Kenny's eyes, but was happy that Clem sat by them. Luke smiled at her, as she sat across from him and Sam.

"So, what's the deal with your friend over there?" Luke asked.

"Yes, we were just talking about his Kenny, what do you make of him Clem?" Carlos asked sitting down next to Sam.

"I trust him." She said

"With your life?" Sam asked.

"I think so."

"So, Walt told me that his family died." Luke said

"That's horrible!" Sarah said.

"Well that's world we live in now." Sam said, looking into her bowl of peaches and beans. Sarah seemed frightened by this, and Carlos gave Sam a dirty look. Since Sam didn't notice, he passed the look onto Luke, as if to say _"You need to watch what your friend says."_

"A thing like that can hit a guy pretty hard." Luke said

"He lost his whole family?" Alvin asked.

"Wife and kid." Luke said.

"Damn." 

"He lost it a little after that." Clem said.

"Like how?" Luke asked.

"Well, he drinks."

"Oh. Well." Luke said. Before long, everyone started to get up to put their dishes away, expect for Luke, Nick, Sam and Clem. That's when Kenny came over.

"Hi." He said, "So how's dinner." 

"Oh, it's just fine." Luke said, he seemed awkward.

"Peaches and beans, great for nutrition, not to good on the way out I tell ya." Kenny laughed loudly to himself while everyone else seemed disgusted, except for Sam who smiled into her bowl.

"So, Luke, and Nick. Luke and Nick. You guys sure do look like a match!" Kenny said. Luke looked at him angrily while Sam laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked angrily.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm just saying you look like good friends that's all."

"Ohh yeah, really good friends." Sam spoke looking up from her bowl to see Nick giving her the stare of death.

"Oh, I don't think I got your name?" Kenny asked.

"I'm Sam." She said reaching across Luke to shake Kenny's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam." Kenny said.

"So," Luke said." What was your plan? Stay here for the winter?" Luke asked.

"Actually we were thinking of heading north. Ever heard of a place named Wellington." Sam and Clem both looked up surprised.

"Yeah, me and Christa were going there." Clem said

"How do you know about it Sam?" Nick asked.

"You hear a lot of things on the road I guess." Sam said shrugging. She continued to look into her bowl and took another bite.

"It's supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan." Kenny said

"Michigan?" Nick asked.

"Do you have a fuckin hearing problem kid? Yeah, Michigan. Think about it, fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters so the walkers get slow!"

"Sounds like bullshit." Nick said.

"Listen vanilla ice, I don't know what your deal is but you're more than welcome to take off in the morning." Luke looked at Kenny bitterly.

"Well, that'd be just fine by me!" Nick said

"What's the deal with these guys Clem?" Kenny said. Sam could see that Clementine was uncomfortable with getting involved.

"Hey, fuck you buddy!" Nick said.

"Please, just stop fighting!" Clem said.

"Gentlemen!" Walter came over hearing the commotion. "There's no need for this please, just eat in peace." Sam got up to put her dishes away leaving the guys and Clem alone. That's when Kenny said

"Pass me that can duck." Shock took over his face as he realized what he just said.

"Duck? Who's duck?" Luke asked.

"Leave him alone Luke." Clem said looking at Kenny sadly. Luke realized that Duck might have been his son and kept his mouth closed.

"Clementine, I could use your help outside if you don't mind. And if you could get your friend, Sam to come too that'd be great." Walter told her. Clem got up from the table and walked outside with Walter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was putting her dish in the sink when Luke walked over.

"Hey, I think Clem and Walter needed you for something." 

"Oh, ok thanks," She put she bowl in the sink and walked away until Luke grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking straight into her eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to walk away but he kept his grip.

"Look, I know when you're not ok." She tried to look away from his dark chocolate eyes but they just followed hers.

"Dude, you haven't seen me for three years and I've been living in a world where the dead eat the living. I'm sorry I can't be that gitty girl from high school anymore." She told him aggressively as she pushed out of his gripped and walked outside to meet Clem and Walter.

On her way out she meet up with Kenny.

"Hi Sam." He said.

"Hi Kenny," She said.

"So I got a question. You seem to be close to Luke and Nick and I just don't get it. I mean, you seem smart, why would you hang around stupid people?"

Sam was kinda offended, these were the people she grew up with and Kenny was calling them stupid.

"Well… I grew up with them and I actually just meet them and their group a few days ago so of course I'm going to stick around with them for a while." 

"So you're planning on leaving them?" Kenny asked

"Well, I… I don't really like to stick around in groups that long, you know." She looked away from Kenny and kept quiet, they were almost to Clem and Walter anyway who were talking. Clem seemed worried but Walker, of course, looked worried-free.

"What are you two talking about?" Kenny said, he seemed happier now that they were by Clem. Sam could tell that he cared about her.

"Oh just politics." Walter responded

"The hell?"

"Well it's something I don't think you'd be familiar with, you being a Florida man and all." Sam laughed at this but Clem looked confused since she didn't understand why being from Florida was bad.

"Man, that's one thing I don't miss. Not having to deal with all that shit anymore." Kenny responded looking very serious.

"So why did you need us?" Sam asked. 

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you while we move some more supplies." Walter said following Kenny around the corner with the girls' behind him. That when Kenny stopped making Sam bump into Clem. Sam looked up to see somebody, a women, looking through the glass windows of the Ski Lodge. Kenny looked angry and was about to aim his gun at her when Walter put his hands on Kenny's shoulder as if to say _"I got this" _

"Miss?" he asked

She looked startled and walked away from the window with her hands up. "Please," She said, "do you have any food?"

"Are you ok?" Walter began to walk forward but Sam took his arm. 

"Wait," she said "She could be dangerous" 

Walter pushed Sam off and walked towards the Stanger a little more. "Are you okay?" He asked, sympathy in his voice.

"I just saw the house and… I have a family. We're starving." She said.

"Of course, but, why don't you come in…. miss?" Walter asked. Sam didn't like this idea, she could see that Clem looked tense at this too.

"Bonnie, the names Bonnie." 

"Whoa, Walt you can't just let her in like that, we don't even know her." Kenny said

"Yeah, it could be dangerous." Clem said crossing her arms.

"We should check her for weapons." Sam said eyeing down Bonnie.

"Oh, no really that's fine I should probably get back to my family…" She started to turn around but Walt called after her.

"No, wait please. Just stay right here. I'll get you a box of food." She stopped and Walter walked inside. Sam did not like this stranger one bit. The stranger walked closer, but Kenny tighter his grip on his gun and she stopped, kneeling down to Clementine's height. 

"I have a little girl like you." She said. "How old are you?"

"Eleven." She said, not showing any emotion to this stranger.

"I would have thought older than that." She said smiling at her, but when Clem had a narrow expression. Bonnie got up to her normal height, looking awkward. Walter finally returned with a box full of food that Bonnie tried to explain was too much but he wouldn't take it back and the stranger left to her family. After helping Walter with what he wanted, Sam and Clem walked back into the Ski Lodge only to be called into a corner to be talked to by Luke.

"What-"Sam tried to ask what he wanted until he showed them the picture he was holding behind his back. It was a picture of Walter with the man from the bridge.

"That guy on the bridge was Walters's friend." He said.

"What are we gonna do?" Clem asked.

"We should tell him." Sam said.

"What!" Luke looked at her, wide eyes. "You know he's gonna ask who did It." 

"He deserves to know Luke!" Sam said.

"It's the right thing to do." Clem added.

"It's the right thing to get Nick killed because that's what's gonna happen!" Luke said. "Now," He turned to Clementine, "Do you still have that knife, the one from the cabin. Because if that's Matthews and Walt sees it he's gonna know. I'll go find Walter and distract him, and Sam keep an eye out for Nick."

"Yeah right here!" Nick said walking over, while Clem hid the photo behind her back "What are you guys talking about."

"Nothing Nick, don't worry about it." Luke said.

"If something happened I want to know. You can talk to me ok?" Sam didn't say a word, but nudged at Clem who looked at her, then at Nick before showing him the picture.

"Shit… ohh fuck man!" He started to panic.

"Hey Nick, shut the fuck up ok. You have to relax. Look, just Clem, do that thing I asked you to do ok? And Nick come with me." They walked upstairs leaving Clem and Sam alone.

"What do you think?" Clem asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "You need to find that knife though."

Clem went to find the knife while Sam went to grab her bag from the table only to find that it wasn't there. She looked under the table, nope. She decided to see if Luke had found it, since he was one of the last ones to leave the table. She walked up the stairs, passing Nick and hearing Luke call out to him. She found him sitting on a sofa with his head in his hands.

"Hey," He looked up. "Have you seen my backpack?" She asked. She tried not to sound nervous, hoping that they didn't look through it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to give it to you." Luke said, reaching behind the couch he was sitting on and grabbing it. "It's pretty heavy what do you have in here?" He asked setting it on his lap and was about to open it when Sam took it away.

"Ohh, nothing just… tampons you know, gotta stock up in the apocalypse, hehe." She tried to laugh but it sort of fell flat. Luke was about to say something before they both heard the sound of a very loud windmill. They went down the stairs and followed the rest of the group outside.

"That's storms spinning it out of control and it's gonna attract walkers. We gotta shut it down!" Kenny told everyone. Carlos and Nick ran and got guns for everyone, preparing for the walker attack that was bound to happen. They all ran to the windmill, when they noticed that the power went out.

"Goddammit, the transformers out," Kenny said, "Imma need a hand fixing it." 

"I'll go." Luke said

"Me too." Sam said stepping up.

"Alright let's go. The rest of you, get this fucker turned off!" He ran off around the Lodge and Luke and Sam followed. Behind the lodge was a steep hill, but Sam could see the fence and transformer down there. _"We need to hurry," _she thought_ "we're losing light" _they made it to the fence but it was locked. Kenny started beating at it with his rifle.

"Wait!" Luke said. "Don't you have a key?" 

"There's no time! We need to get this thing open quick!" His banging attracted walkers, and lots of them. Sam and Luke tried to hold them off, but there was too many, and they were getting overrun.

"Come on, let's go, it's not worth it." Kenny yelled, running back up the hill. 

"Kenny wait." Sam tried to run after him but tripped and hit her head. She was distraught for a few moments until a walker jumped on top of her. She tried to find her hammer, but it was out of reach.

"LUKE!" She yelled, that's when the walker's strength left, and it flopped on top of her. She pushed it off and Luke helped her up.

"Come on" He said, as he pulled her to the Lodge but were only met with a wall of walkers.

"No, we can't, let's go into the woods and we'll go back around." She grabbed his hand and led him in the opposite direction into the woods. They ran until they couldn't anymore, then stopped to catch their breath. That's when they realized they were lost.

"Shit" Luke said looking around. "How are we gonna get back now?" 

"Let's just retrace our tracks ok?" They did that for a while when Sam heard something. "Wait…" She stopped, almost making Luke bump into her. "You hear that?" She asked.

"Guns! That means were getting close." Luke tried to walk in front of her but she stuck out her arm to stop him,

"Yeah…" She said, "But what kind?" 

That's when Luke heard that they weren't a rifle or pistol, even though those were the only guns that they had. "Someone else is up there." He said.

"Yeah, but it sounds like more than one."

That's when it hit Luke. "Carver." He ran a head following the sound of the gun shots that seemed to stop. That's when he realized he was lost again. "What the hell. Those shots were right over here." He said.

"The sound must have bounced off the trees or something." Sam said looking around. "What are we going to do?" Sam asked. That's when they heard another shot rang out in the distance to their left. So that's where they headed. They were jogging for a while until they saw it, the Ski lodge. But they also saw they're group, tied up and following three people with automatics. That's when Sam noticed Bonnie and knew she was lying. Luke was about to sprint into action before Sam stopped him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"We can't just sit here and watch them be taken prisoner!" he said.

"Yeah, well we also won't do much help if we're taken prisoner too! Look, we should just follow them until-"She was cut off by a walker grabbing her by her shoulder and pulling her down. Luke sprang into action, grabbing her hammer and smashing the walkers head. They looked up to see that Carver disappeared. 

"Great." Luke said. "Looks like we have some walking to do."


	8. Chapter 8

"LUKE!" Sam yelled, trying to catch up with him. They walked through the whole night, and most of the next day, with determination to get their friends back. That was all Luke thought, but Sam knew if they kept at this pace, they wouldn't do much once they got to Carvers camp. "Luke, we've been walking nonstop, were gonna kill ourselves before we make it!" Luke kept on walking, pretending he didn't hear Sam. All he thought was that this was his fault. He was the one that convinced everyone to leave Carvers camp, and didn't do a good job at keeping the group safe. "LUKE!" Sam couldn't take it anymore, she sprinted ahead of him and stood in front of him. He gave her an evil glare, trying to go around, but she just followed his movement. "Luke, you need to rest. I need to rest. I know you want to get them back, ok, I do too but we won't do much if we're half dead when we get there!" Luke wasn't buying it, he just kept on walking. Sam signed and followed him at a slower pace…

The sun was coming down and Luke still didn't stop. His pace slowed down, but he was still determined. Sam had been trying to talk to him all day but couldn't get a word out of him. "Luke, listen to me. We need to stop tonight… Luke! Think about Nick!" This made Luke stop. "Do you really think he wants you to keep going like this with no rest? You know you're gonna get yourself killed at this pace!" Luke sighed and turned around. 

"Ok, fine. We can stop here for the night. But I get first watch." 

"Hell no!" Sam said putting down her bag. "You'll never wake me up. I'll take first watch for a few hours, you get some rest." Luke wanted to protest but he really was tired. Sam sat up by a tree, with Luke a few feet away from her. After a while she could hear his faint snores and smiled remembering all the times he would get caught sleeping in class because of that. She decided to get out her notebook and draw Luke while he slept, _"Not in a creepy way, of course."_ She thought to herself, she just wanted to remember him looking peaceful for once, since she had not seen him like that in almost 4 years. When she was done, she thought it looked decent, considering she only had the moon for a desk lamp. She looked through who old drawings, stopping on Jimmy. She moved her hand of the drawing, as if she could really feel him. She then closed her book and reached into the bottom of her bag to find a folded paper in it. She opened it and smiled at a terrible drawing of her. Jimmy loved her drawings so he decided to try it out for himself on her. It was laughable it was so bad, but she thought it was perfect.

She put it back in her bag and decided it was her turn to sleep. She shook Luke slightly waking him up. "My turn?" He asked. Sam nodded as Luke sat up. Sam curled up in a ball and tried to get some sleep. Luke had to decide on what he was gonna do to keep himself awake. That's when he noticed Sam's bag was open. He looked at Sam, who was already asleep, before he looked into the bag finding a notebook inside. He opened it up to reveal all of Sam's drawings. _"I didn't know she still drew." _Luke thought as he flipped through the pages. He noticed that Jimmy was in a lot. _"He must have been close to her."_ He decided that he would ask her casually tomorrow on the road, that's when he noticed that she drew him sleeping. He wasn't mad, he kinda liked it actually. He hadn't seen a drawing of him from her in a few years. It made him smile as he put the book back in her bag, and he began to reminisce the old days before the apocalypse.

**A Few Hours Later**

Sam felt a poke at her arm. "Just a few more minutes Luke." She pleaded. She felt another poke and rolled over, that's when she felt a hand go up her shirt. "Luke! What the fuck!" She yelled sitting up and looking the person who touched her, only to see it wasn't Luke. Panicking, she crawled backwards, only to bump into something else. She looked up to see hands coming down at her, and she felt herself get picked up into a standing position. 

"Boy, do we got a beauty here?" She heard someone say.

"I called dibs remember?" Another said.

"Naw, man, I got her, she's mine." The one that was holding her arms said. The only thing that was running through Sam's mind was _"Where's Luke?" _That's when she noticed one of the three guys holding onto his arms, restraining him. He was trying to talk but his mouth was duct taped and she could tell he was hurt.

"Oh, shut up." The man that woke Sam up walked over to Luke and punch him right in the gut. Luke grunted and fell to the floor, only to be lifted up again by the man behind him.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. The man looked at her "_shit" _she thought.

"Looks like we got a talker here." The man said walking over to her. "I must say so myself, you are pretty." He tried to stroke her cheek, but she flinched away. When he put his hand down she spit on him. "Well, that wasn't very smart of you." Before Sam could react she felt a pain on her cheek. He had slapped her across the face. She could hear Luke's grunting, but her vision was blurry. "I want this one." The man said who slapped her. "You can have fun with the boy." The man holding onto Sam pushed her into the one that slapped her and he grabbed her arms and pushed her farther into the woods. "Luke!" She yelled, looking back to see that the guy that was holding her back earlier now had a bat and was beating Luke. She had to get out of this situation fast. She decided that fighting was her best plan here. She was struggling in the man's grip, before he pulled out a knife and held it at her throat.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of you." He said into her ear. "Just let me do what I gotta do, you know you'll like it." Not wanted to get stabbed, she complied. He pushed her down onto the hard forest floor, still holding the knife to her neck. "Good girl." He said smiling.

As he got comfortable, he placed the knife to his side. _"Bingo" _She thought as her plan worked. Grabbing the knife, she stuck it through his throat, and covered his mouth so the other guys won't hear his moaning. She then pushed him off her and checked his belt for a gun holster. _"Thank god." _She thought as she found one with a gun inside. She checked for bullets. Five. That would be enough, but she decided not to waste all five on them, even if they were scum. 

"Asshole." She said standing up and walking away from the dead man towards the others. As she got closer, she could hear Luke grunting, and the bat hitting his skin. She wanted to run right out there now, but knew she couldn't get her feelings mixed up into this. She had to play it smart. Using the cover of night, she snuck up behind the man with the bat, pulling out the knife with her right hand, only to hear the snap of a twig beneath her. She ducked as the man swung his bat around, thinking he was going to hit a walker, not expecting someone to jump back up and stick a knife through his throat. She took the knife out as he covered the wound, falling to the floor.

"What the hell?" The man hold Luke said as he pushed Luke on the ground and ran at Sam. This man was huge, almost like a human hulk, so Sam knew his reflexes weren't gonna be that good. As he ran towards her, at the last second she dived out of the way, jabbing the knife into his right shoulder blade. He screamed out in pain as he tried to take it out. Sam knew this would keep him busy as she looked on the ground for Luke, only to find he wasn't there. "Luke?" She called, only to feel a pain on her right temple as she hit the ground. She was dazed, couldn't even remember what was going on as she felt hands grope her neck. She could feel the air leave her lungs as she tried desperately to breath, trying to hit the man that was choking her. She found his face and dug her thumbs into his eyes. He screamed in pain as he released her, falling back and holding his face. Trying to catch her breath, Sam looked up to see a figure standing over the man with a knife in its hands. She fell back onto the ground feeling tired. All she could hear was the screaming of a man as she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep.


	9. Where i've been

Hey guys,

Sorry i haven't updated in a while but this is homecoming week so I've been at school from 7am-8pm since im crew for the play and have been building the homecoming floats. I might have some time to get the next chapter in tomorrow but saturday i got the parade im in and then the dance, but i should have another chapter Sunday... i hope if my plans go as plans. Again sorry i havent been updating


End file.
